rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
+1 Follower
+1 Follower ' is the thirteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and 238th episode overall. It aired on September 23, 2013. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Donut *Lopez 2.0 *Lopez Blue Team *Tucker *Simmons *Washington *Caboose *Freckles Other *Doc *Felix Plot Using the equipment at Blue Base, Simmons reveals to Wash and Tucker his invention: an inter-canyon communications system, that he has dubbed "''Basebook", which gives them a direct line to both Blue base and Red Base. He then checks to see if Sarge has made any updates on his profile, but is disappointed that Sarge hasn't even created a profile yet. Meanwhile, at the Red Base, the Reds manage to smuggle most of the robot parts out of the ship, with the exception of various pieces Grif left behind so he wouldn't have to carry them. Grif then proposes that they use the teleportation cubes to get rid of Freckles, but Doc is worried that the cubes might have some sort of side effect they are unaware of. Sarge then orders Grif to either test the cubes or test the robot's defense systems by acting as the target. Doc and Donut then go to update their Basebook profiles. Outside Red Base, Lopez and Lopez 2.0 observe the Red Team, until they are approached by the mysterious soldier in steel and orange armor. He tells Lopez 2.0 that he's trying to arrange for the group's rescue and they just need to hold out a little longer. He also warns them that he's not the only one keeping an eye on them. Alarmed, Lopez 2.0 tries to warn Sarge, but is ignored. Lopez tells Lopez 2.0 that he shouldn't bother, and that their creators are terrible people. Lopez then decides to tell Lopez 2.0 the full story about the Red Team, which he states will take about 20 hours and he only likes telling it in five minute intervals. Transcript Pan across the floor of the Red base. Cut to Tucker watching Simmons working on a console. Wash walks up. 'Washington: '''What is all this? '''Simmons: '''It's the future. '''Tucker: '''Where the hell have you been? '''Washington: '''I've been doing everything I can to keep us alive. '''Tucker: '''Oh really? Then where were you when Freckles tried to kill me for calling his tiny hat stupid!? '''Washington: '''I thought you didn't need me protecting you, Tucker. '''Simmons: '''Hey, guys. I'm trying to revolutionize the world of inter-canyon communication. So if you could keep it down that'd be great! '''Washington: '''What is he talking about? '''Simmons: '''I'm talking about... the internet! ''Simmons stands up and reveals the new "Simmons" search engine. '''Computer: Welcome! Tucker: '''Oh my god! Everybody leave! Everybody leave right now! There's something I've gotta do. '''Washington: '''The internet? '''Tucker: '''Seriously. You're gonna see some shit if you don't leave. '''Simmons: '''Well, it's not really the internet. The only two points of communication are Red and Blue base. '''Tucker: ''(disappointed)'' Why would you lie to us like that? Tissues and Vaseline are seen in the background behind Tucker. Washington: 'You put one of these at Red base too? '''Simmons: '''Yeah. I had to sneak past Freckles but it was totally worth it. '''Washington: '''Why? '''Simmons: '''Behold! ''Cut to the "Basebook" homepage. '''Washington: '''Basebook? '''Simmons: '''Yeah. It's a site that lets you post pictures, videos and even text posts so that your friends always know what you're up to. It's revolutionary! '''Washington: '''Revolutionary? The first social media sites were created hundreds of years ago. '''Tucker: '''And there are no friends in this canyon. Only forced acquaintances. '''Simmons: '''Yeah, but those old sites just turned into amogarations of attention whores. Nothing but teenagers who wanted to prove they were cool and old people who wanted to prove they were still relevant. '''Tucker: So what's the point of Basebook? Simmons: 'Oh, y'know. Just wanna keep in touch with my friends on the Red team while I'm your prisoner. Can't let them forget about Ol' Simmons! Ha ha he, huh ha ha he, (''crying) 'Washington: '''Well... I'm glad you spent your time in captivity on something meaningful. '''Tucker: '''So you made it. What now? '''Simmons: '''Well, let's see what Sarge is up to. ''Simmons checks the computer. 'Simmons: '''Uh huh. Hmm. Hasn't set up his profile yet... That's cool. Umm I'll just wait for an update. He has to have an update.Yeah I'm sure It'll come eventually. Huh Updates. He he ha, he he... '''Washington: '''Ya'know... Maybe you should go outside for a bit, Simmons. I'm sure Caboose wouldn't mind if you got some fresh air. '''Simmons: '''No no. It's cool. I'll just save Sarge some time and... Make a profile for him! Yeah. That'll be fun. And I'll do a post about it. Just so he knows... '''Tucker: '... Hope You like the new Blue team, Wash. Really worked your magic. Tucker walks away. 'Caboose: '(offscreen) Ugh, Okay! Wash looks outside at Freckles posing in his sombrero. 'Caboose: ''Kay! Okay! Don't move! I gotta get my camera! Oh my god this is gonna be so cute! Caboose runs off. 'Freckles: '''Holding position. ''Cut back to Washington in the base with Simmons in the background. 'Simmons: '''Hey, Wash. Could you take a picture and then tag me in it? He he, 'cause if I do it myself I'll just look like one of those losers. '''Washington: '(sighs) Cut to the Red base. A crash is heard. Cut to Donut running out of the side door with his magnum. 'Donut: '''Alright! Spread 'em! ''Cut to Grif and Doc with Sarge in the background near some crates. 'Doc: '''Hey, Donut. ''Donut lowers his gun. 'Donut: '''Oh it's you guys! What took you so long? '''Doc: '''It's not exactly easy moving several tons of robot in a timely manner. I think Grif even dropped some of the pieces along the way. '''Grif: '''There's a difference between dropping and abandoning. ''Cut to Sarge. '''Sarge: What?! Droppin' pieces?! Grif, if I find a single screw missing from this death machine, I'll beat the living pulp out of you and drink the remaining orange juice! 'Cause I like my dead men pulp free. And with extra calcium. If available. Grif: 'What if I lost multiple screws? Or several feet of armor plating? ''The now much smaller robot is seen behind Grif. '''Donut: '''Giant robot battle here we come! This is gonna be huuaaawesome! Fight fire with fire. Good idea, Sarge. '''Grif: '''I still say we should trap Freckles in a future cube! '''Doc: You actually brought one of those with you? Grif: Technically yes. Grif throws a cube and a large stack of cubes appear. Grif: But actually no. Donut: 'It's a cube that makes more cubes? '''Grif: '''No. They teleport stuff. Watch this. ''Grif sees a traffic cone. 'Grif: '''Fuck you, cone! What'd you ever do for me? ''Grif throws a cube and teleports the cone. 'Grif: '''I'm just kiddin', cone. You can come back. ''He throws another one and the cone returns. '''Donut: '''They're like Poké Balls! '''Grif: '''No. THESE are cool. Do not ruin them for me. '''Donut: Or maybe they send stuff to the phantom zone. Like in that bad Superman movie. Doc: 'You mean ''Superman 2 ''or ''Man of Steel? 'Donut: '''No the eleventh remake. (''in a deep voice) Superman Origins 3: Revelations! '''Doc: '''Oh yeah. That was awesome. '''Grif: '''Sarge, look. Let's just send Donut to Blue base with one of the cubes. He throws it at Freckles. Freckles gets zapped. The we just throw the cubes in a volcano or something. '''Donut: Why do I have to do it? Grif: In case it doesn't work. I wanna be alive. Donut: Makes sense. Doc: But we still don't even know how the teleporter cubes work. What they're extremely radioactive? Or what if they only work on inanimate objects? Grif: Robots are objects. Sarge: 'Hey! You're gonna hurt some feelings here. Don't ever talk like that in front of my robot. ''Lopez 2.0 comes over. '''Lopez 2.0: Escuché la palabra robot. ¿Me llamaban?(I heard the word robot. Did you call me?) Sarge: Nobody's talkin' to you, idiot. Doc: '''Well you should at least run some tests first. '''Grif: '''But tests are haaard! '''Sarge: '''Well if it keeps you morons away from me so I can work. I say go for it. '''Grif: Seriously? Sarge: You can either test the cubes or you can test this thing's primary defense systems. Grif: What do I have to do for that? Sarge: Just stand still and wait for the sweet embrace of death. Grif: 'Okay. Yeah, I'm leaving now. ''Grif runs through the base. '''Donut: '''Ooh! I'm gonna update my Basebook page about this. '''Doc: What's that? Donut: Oh, Doc. You're. Gonna. Love it. You should see this picture Caboose just uploaded. It's HILARIOUS! Lopez 2.0 and Lopez's head watch from afar as Doc and Donut go inside. Lopez: SUSPIRO Otro robot. Que original.(SIGH Another robot. How original.) Felix: 'Psst! '''Lopez 2.0: '¿Escuchaste algo?(Did you hear something?) Cut to Felix hiding in the shadows. '''Felix: Yeah. Hey, over here. Brown guy. Lopez 2.0: Mierda, ¿quién es ese?(Holy shit, who is that?) Lopez: ¿Quién es qué? No puedo ver.(Who is what? I can't see.) Felix: Okay, don't come over here or anything just listen. You and your friends are in a lot of trouble. Lopez 2.0: ¡¿Qué?!(What?!) Lopez: En serio, ¿qué carajo está pasando?(Seriously, what the fuck is going on?) Felix: I'm gonna get you guys out of here, okay? But you need to sit tight a little while longer. I'm not the only one with their eyes on you. Lopez 2.0: ¿Qué significa eso?(What does that mean?) Felix: '''I gotta go. Look I know you people can fend for yourselves just... Be careful. '''Lopez 2.0: ¿Ten cuidado?¿Por qué?¿Quién está mirándonos?(Be careful? Why? Who is watching us?) Lopez: 'DAME. LA. VUELTA.(TURN. ME. AROUND.) ''Lopez 2.0 looks back and the soldier is gone. '''Lopez 2.0: ¡Se ha ido!(He's gone!) Lopez: ¿Ido?(Gone?) Lopez 2.0: '''¡Desapareció!(Vanished!) '''Lopez: ¿Era Batman?(Was he Batman?) Lopez 2.0: ¡López, tenemos que decirle a alguien!(Lopez, we have to tell somebody!) Lopez: No puedes estar hablando en serio.(You can't be serious.) Cut to Sarge. Lopez 2.0: ¡SARGENTO! ¡SARGENTO!(SARGE! SARGE!) Sarge: '''Hmm? You talkin' to me? '''Lopez 2.0: ¡UN HOMBRE ESTABA AQUÍ! ¡DIJO QUE ESTÁBAMOS EN PELIGRO! ¡DIJO QUE DEBEMOS--!(A MAN WAS JUST HERE! HE SAID WE WERE IN DANGER! HE SAID WE HAVE TO-) Sarge: '''Dos point oh, quit your yammerin' so I can build your replacement. Ugh I mean your... Building your... ugh. Yeah it's pretty much your replacement. '''Lopez: Confía en mí, chico. No te molestéis. Le podrías dibujar a ese hombre una infografía detallada describiendo la situación y todavía encontraría una manera de equivocarse.(Trust me, kid. Don't even bother. You could draw that man a detailed infographic describing the situation and he'd still find some way to screw things up.) Lopez 2.0: Pero podríamos ser rescatados. (But we could be rescued.) Lopez: Puedo ser una cabeza en este cañón. O podría ser una cabeza en otro cañón. En este momento ya no me importa. (I can either be a head in this canyon. Or I could be a head in another canyon. At this point I really don't care.) Lopez 2.0: ¿Pero que hay con nuestros creadores?(But what about our creators?) Lopez: Son lo peor. (They're the worst.) 'Lopez 2.0: '¿Qué quieres decir?(What do you mean?) 'Lopez: ' SUSPIRO Vas a querer sentarte para esta historia. Es alrededor de veinte horas y sólo disfruto contarla en intervalos de cinco minutos.(SIGH You're going to want to sit down for this story. It's about 20 hours long and I only enjoy telling it in five minute intervals.) Gallery Simmons working on Internet.png Simmons = Google.png Wash and Tucker - with lotion and tissue.png Lopez talking to Lopez 2.0 - +1 Follower.png Trivia *The cone that Grif teleports is a reference to This One Goes to Eleven, where Grif uses a cone as a weapon during a fight against Epsilon-Tex. *Donut comparing the teleportation cubes to Poké Balls is an obvious reference to the video game franchise Pokémon. *Lopez references the length of Red vs. Blue by calling his past with the Reds a roughly 20-hour long story he only enjoys telling in five minute intervals. *Simmons' statement "that would be great", may be a reference to the 1999 film Office Space where another character uses it to finish his sentences. *Simmons' "Basebook" is a reference to the popular social media website Facebook. *Simmons' internet home screen resembles the Google home screen, with the word "Simmons" resembling the Google logo. *The episode's title references not only a common feature used on numerous social networking sites but also the fact that an additional soldier is watching the Reds and Blues, in addition to Locus. *During the scene where Simmons is discussing "Basebook", tissues and vaseline can be seen beside Tucker & Washington. *An ad for headlight fluid can be seen on Donut's Basebook page Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 11